


Live For Me

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, lil bit but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: Basically the end of ROTJ but maybe sadder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/gifts).



> merry holidays to gandalfstruth/admfirmuspiett. sorry it's short, but i saw u liked vader/luke and i got sad lol

He holds this man in his arms, unsurprisingly heavy in his arms. Father. Luke didn't lie to himself. He knows there's good in his father; Vader--no Anakin--proved that to him, to Palpatine. But he didn't feel an undying love, loyalty to him. It wasn't like Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. It wasn't like his adoration for his sister and Han or any of his friends in the Rebellion.

Anakin lets out a heavy sigh. "You have your mother's eyes."

Luke falters. He didn't remember Padme, though he made up memories of the unknown woman. There were so many questions dancing in his mind, but he just couldn't put them into words.

Anakin is dying. "Tell your sister you were right about me."

"We're going to get out of here so you can tell her yourself." Luke says, fighting back tears. He imagines a future when he make it out with his father, somehow they are able to keep him alive.

He wonders what kind of father he could be. Luke likes the idea that Anakin would teach him more about the force, apologize to Leia and Han, and be a good father that he figures Anakin dreamt about. "Luke... You need to go."

He grunts, trying again to pick this man up ignoring the explosions nearby of a failing ship. "Live for me," Anakin says, his hand going to his son's face. "Please go."

Luke shakes his head, "You gotta. I have to..." He lifts his father, with all his strength, the older man so heavy. They're so close, just up the ramp, but he feels it in his heart. He knows that Anakin is gone. The body just a shell of what was.

* * *

On Endor, he stares at the fire, hearing the others say good riddance. The Empire has been defeated, but at what cost? What happens now? Leia touches his shoulder. She only knew Vader for the man who hurt her kept her in constant pain. But Luke. There's so much love in her brother's heart.

"I could have saved him."

"It was his time Luke... Don't let it get to you."

He sees figures appear to the side, a voice calling him. "Live for me, Luke."

He touches his chest, before looking at Leia. "Now we have to live..."

The former princess sighs agreeing. In this moment, it seems to hard for both of them to imagine what that means. "Live for him," Luke thinks, and smiles. "Let's go celebrate. We can think about rebuilding later." Leia takes his hand and they join the others.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it ;-;


End file.
